Ini Cerita Gue (lagi), Mana Cerita Lo, Heh!
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Sekuel fic 'Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo'. Sasuke akhirnya ketemu Sakura :D. Sasuke galau, Itachi ngeliat. Sial!. Dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura... baca aja deh! RnR ya minna :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ? **

**.**

**.**

**Ini cerita gue―lagi, mana cerita lo, heh! © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Sasuke POV, bahasa non-baku, no massacre Uchiha's Clan, a little bit of humor XD, slight SasuSaku romance, Sasuke and the Family ****, Oneshoot! Chapter Oneshoot yang sangat panjang. Jadi, jangan bosan ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo! Ketemu lagi nih sama gue, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling ganteng seabad _millennium_ ini, haha.

Protes? Masih jaman, emang? Kalo lo baca cerita gue sebelumnya, pasti lo udah maklum aja deh sama sifat gue ini. Sifat orang ganteng kan emang harus narsis. Ck.

Atau jangan-jangan, lo belom baca cerita gue yang sebelumnya? Sumpah, berarti lo cupu abis _men_. Kalo lo sampe gak _update_ berita-berita _hot_ tentang gue, tandanya lo tuh cupu, _freak_. Kasian gue jadinya. Haahh~ Lo bikin gue jadi malu aja deh. Udah sana, baca aja dulu cerita gue sebelumnya. Biar lo makin rada mendingan dikit, gak cupu-cupu banget gitu. Haha

Belagu? Emang. Yang belagu ganteng ini. Oke, sekali lagi deh ngasih salamnya, ck.

Yo! Ketemu lagi nih sama gue, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling ganteng sedunia. Anaknya Papih Fugaku dan Mamih Mikoto. Udah mukanya ganteng, keren, _cool,_ kaya, dan so pasti _mamen,_ gue itu bagian dari Uchiha. Inget baik-baik tuh, U-Chi-Ha. Jangan sampe lupa lo yah.

Gue balik lagi nih, jangan bosen ya. Tapi sih gue yakin, lo semua pasti gak bakal ada yang bosen kalo liat muka ganteng gue.

Apa? Enggak lo bilang? Alah, udah ngaku aja deh lo. Gak rugi kali ngaku didepan orang ganteng kayak gue gini.

Mau muntah? Jorok banget sih lo! _Illfeel_ gue, sumpah.

Lanjut. Jadi gini _bro_, sekarang gue mau cerita lagi tentang kehidupan gue. Istilahnya, ngelanjutin cerita gue yang kemaren. Mumpung gue lagi _mood_ aja sih, jarang-jarang orang ganteng kayak gue berbaik hati sama lo-lo pada. Yah, abis kasian gue sama lo semua. Haha

Oke, oke. _Please _banget, gue jangan ditimpuk. Sakit banget, _men_!

Lanjut. Di cerita gue kemaren, gue bilang kalo gue itu udah kelas 2 SMA kan? Masih inget? Pinter! Sini ah, gue kecup dikit keningnya.

Hah? Gak mau? Kampret! Bisa-bisanya lo nolak kecupan bibir gue? Banyak yang ngantri tau. Kesel gue. Udah ah, lupain tentang kecup-mengecup, udah gak _mood_ gue. Biar rasa lo, rugi kan gak jadi gue kecup.

Oke, cukup mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Ck.

Jadi gini _guys_, kali ini gue mau cerita tentang lanjutan hubungan gue sama cewek _pink_ aneh yang pernah gue certain dulu tuh. Inget kan? Inget dong. Gak asik ah kalo gak inget.

Yap_,_ bener banget jawaban lo, cewek _pink_ aneh itu, ya si Sakura.

Ah, padahal cuma ngomongin namanya doang, tapi udah bikin hati gue _deg-deg serr_. Sumpah, gue pengen banget ketemu lagi sama Sakura. Istilah kerennya sih, kangen gitu loh. Abis, udah hampir berapa tahun ya, gue gak ketemu-temu dia lagi?

Gue lebay? Biarin. Kan gue udah bilang, lebaynya gue itu lebay keren bin ganteng. Jadi gak ada yang ngelarang.

Lanjut. Coba lo itung deh, pas dulu kelas 1 SD itu, gue umurnya sekitar 7 tahunan. Dan sekarang gue udah kelas 2 SMA. Berarti sekitar 10 tahunan gue gak ketemu sama Sakura? Bener gak sih itungan gue? Eits, bukan berarti gue bego loh ya, gak bisa itung-itungan gampang begitu. Masalahnya males aja gue mikirnya. Orang ganteng kayak gue gak perlu mikir yang ribet-ribet. Ntar gantengnya abis. Haha.

Apa? Gue makin lebay? Udah deh, biarin aja kenapa sih. Cerewet banget deh lo. Kalo protes terus, ntar gue cium beneran dah. Asli gak bohong! Eh tapi, gak jadi ah, muka lo jelek banget. Ketauan mupengnya tau. Haha.

Nah, jadi udah 10 tahun _men_, gue gak ketemu Sakura lagi. Gila, lama banget. Sebenernya sih, semenjak hari dimana _gue-pulang-nahan-nangis-sampe-rumah-kejer_, besoknya gue gak pernah liat Sakura lagi. Padahal gue udah sengaja lewat depan kompleks '_Cherry Blossoms' _terus setiap pulang sekolah, kali aja kalo rejeki mah ketemu lagi. Tapi kampretnya, gue kagak pernah ketemu sama dia. Sial. Masa iya, tiba-tiba tuh bocah ngilang gitu aja ? _Impossible_ banget kali. Emang dia setan, apa? Ckck.

Sehari-dua hari, setiap gue lewat tuh kompleks, pasti jalannya gue lama-lamain dikit. Gue nyariin si Sakura. Tengok kanan-tengok kiri, tapi sialnya gak pernah ketemu. Sampe sebulan lamanya gue terus nyari-nyari dia, tapi tetep aja gak pernah ketemu. Kampret banget. Kemana sih tuh anak? Dicariin orang ganteng gini, malah ilang. Gue yakin, kalo dia tau pasti bakal nyesel dah.

_P.S. Omongan orang ganteng mah, gak pernah salah, coy…_

Lanjut. Akhirnya hati gue yang tadinya sedang berbunga-bunga, layu dan rontok begitu saja_. _Hahh… Kalo inget itu, gue jadi galau… _Kasian deh lo, Sas…_

Penasaran, karena gue gak ketemu-ketemu juga sama Sakura, gue mulai berpikir mungkin aja itu ilusi belaka? Tapi apa mungkin? Atau, jangan-jangan gue-nya yang gila? Kayaknya itu lebih gak masuk akal deh. Secara orang jenius, waras, plus ganteng kayak gue gini masa gila. Apa kata _Chef _Marinka nanti? Oke, gak ada hubungannya sama _Master Chef Indonesia Season 3._

Karena gue udah muter-muter, pusing mikirin _'kemana si anak cewek pink aneh itu?', _gue memilih untuk gak terlalu musingin hal sepele kayak gitu. Kalo emang jodoh mah, ya gak kemana lah.

Tapi itu pemikiran gue dulu, pas masih kelas 1 SD. Faktanya, sinkronisasi pikiran gue sama kenyataan ternyata beda jauh. **Banget**. Kampret!

Nyatanya apa? Gue selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok _pink_ tersebut! Selama 10 tahun gue terus dihantui oleh pikiran gue yang gak pernah lepas mikirin Sakura. Sumpah, ternyata bener apa kata _D'Massive_, **Cinta ini membunuhku**~ ck.

Sampe sekarang gue kelas 2 SMA aja, gue masih terus mikirin Sakura. Gue jadi sering dengerin lagu-lagu galau zaman sekarang yang _mellow-mellow_ gitu. Anjrit! Berasa gue lagi galau gara-gara gak bisa _move-on_. Sial. Gue udah terjerumus kedalam lembah hitam penuh kenistaan yang sering dialami oleh anak alay zaman sekarang. _Shit!_

Tapi untungnya, semua orang gak ada yang tahu kalo gue lagi galau. Haha. Secara gue itu orang paling ganteng, banyak cewek tergila-gila sama gue, masa galau cuma gara-gara cinta monyet saat kecil dulu? _No Way!_

Eh tunggu, tadi gue bilang apa? Gak ada yang tau? Sial. Kayaknya gue salah. Ternyata, ada **satu orang** di dunia ini yang tau tentang ke-galauan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng ini. Kampret banget! Bisa-bisanya gue lengah sama tuh orang. Sampai-sampai rahasia gue ini bisa bocor dengan mudahnya ditangan dia. Anjir, rasanya pengen tenggelem aja di Samudra Pasifik.

Apa? Mau tau siapa orangnya? Mau tau banget apa mau tau aja? Mau tau banget? Ciyus? Miapah? Mioyeng? Yah, gue sukanya mi ramen tuh.

STOP! STOP! Ini kenapa gue jadi alay begini sih? Kampret! Udah nih, mau gue kasih tau. Baca yang bener.

.

.

.

**#Flashback.**

_Jadi gini, waktu itu tuh lagi malem sabtu. Gue lagi galau abis malam itu. Saat itu gue lagi klimaks-klimaksnya kangen sama Sakura. Abis, gue udah frustasi. Hampir selama 10 tahun gue gak pernah sekalipun ketemu sama Sakura lagi. Liat batang hidungnya aja enggak._

_Gue lagi duduk di jendela kamar sambil memandang langit malam diluar. Sumpah, mana suasananya mendukung banget buat gue bergalau-galau ria. Cih, apa ada yang sengaja bikin gue galau? Ck._

_Gue duduk sambil memandangi bulan yang lagi bersinar di langit malam. Langit malam diluar benar-benar kelam banget. Gak ada satupun bintang. Entah mungkin, bintangnya malu kali, karena kalah ganteng sama gue. Jadi bintangnya ngumpet deh._

_**Oke, please, jangan lebay deh. Eh? Gue yang lebay? Oke, lupain.**_

_Lanjut. Gue tuh lagi mikir. Iya bener, lagi mikir. Gue lagi mikirin nasib gue yang gak jelas maksudnya apa. Gue tau, gue udah memiliki segalanya. Yang __pertama__, __**gue ganteng**__. Yang __kedua__, __**gue ganteng lagi**__. Yang __ketiga,__**gue lagi-lagi ganteng**__. Hahh~ susah ternyata jadi orang ganteng._

_**Hn? Gak nyambung sama apa yang tadi gue pikirin? Yaudah gue ralat deh. Ck.**_

_Gue tau gue udah memiliki segalanya. Keluarga gue masih lengkap, —walau semuanya freak, tapi gue sayang mereka. Para fangirls gue juga masih banyak, —malah sekarang nambah anggota lagi. Terus gue masih jenius, cool, keren, dan harta gue pun masih banyak, —harta warisan maksudnya. Tapi gue merasa, masih ada aja yang kurang dari diri gue._

_Yap, bener banget jawaban lo. Cinta. Gue ngerasa, gue gak pernah punya kisah cinta di hidup gue. Abisnya, cinta gue udah mentok di Sakura. Tapi sialnya, cuma gue doang yang nganggep ini semua tuh cinta. Poor me…_

_Lagi asyik-asyiknya gue nge-galau, sampai gue tuh gak nyadar gimana ekspresi muka gue saat itu. Lo bayangin, gue duduk dijendela, muka gue lagi dengak liatin bulan dilangit, dan juga, gue lagi galau mikirin Sakura. Anjir, pasti gue lagi ganteng klimaks saat itu. Eh, salah. Maksud gue, pasti muka gue lagi sendu-sendu-sedih-tapi-ganteng saat itu._

_Yah bagi beberapa orang sih itu 'sesuatu' banget, karena bisa liat muka galau-nya orang ganteng. Tapi gak buat __**orang satu ini**__. Dia menganggap 'sesuatu' itu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Bukan rasa seneng karena bisa liat muka galau-tapi-ganteng nya gue, tapi seneng karena liat muka cupu-bin-absurd-bin-gaje-nya gue. Kampret!_

_Dan lo tau siapa __**orang itu**__? Anjir. Itu tuh __**kakak gue yang idiot**__ itu, men. Si Itachi. Kampret banget! Bisa-bisanya gue ke-gep sama dia pas lagi galau begitu._

_Ukh, rasanya gue malu abis. Pengen gue mutilasi muka ganteng gue terus gue pajang di museum khusus orang ganteng didunia, buat diabadikan. Agar orang-orang bisa tau, siapa aja para orang ganteng yang pernah ada._

_**Tapi gak jadi, gue gak mau mati sekarang.**_

_Lanjut. Ternyata tuh, si Itachi masuk kekamar gue tiba-tiba. Katanya dia mau minjem laptop gue. Eh, tapi dia malah liat gue yang lagi berpose absurd —duduk dijendela dengan muka sendu sambil ngeliatin bulan. Dan bego-nya gue, gue gak sadar sama sekali._

_**CKLEK**__. Pintu kamar gue dibuka sama Itachi. Tapi gue gak denger, jadi gue diem aja._

"_Sas, lo ada diman—" Itachi diem, tiba-tiba dia nge-gep gue dengan posisi absurd tersebut._

"_Sas, elo ngapain disitu?" Muka dia udah heran tapi penasaran apa yang lagi gue lakuin._

_Anjrit! Gue kaget banget tiba-tiba denger suara orang gak jauh dibelakang gue. Saking khusyuknya nge-galau sampe gak sadar ada si Itachi._

_Sial, gue bingung mau ngomong apa._

"_Hn." Akhirnya itu yang gue pilih buat jawab pertanyaan itachi. Gak kreatif banget._

"_Sas, elo ngapain duduk dijendela gitu? Mana muka lo aneh banget. Baru kali ini gue liat lo kayak gini." Itachi jalan nyamperin gue._

_Gue gelagepan. Gue langsung bangun dari posisi gue sebelumnya. Itachi masih nyamperin gue, sampe dia tiba didepan gue._

"_Lo galau, Sas?" Badan gue langsung tegang, mata gue agak melotot. _

_Hah? Kok si Itachi bisa mikir gitu? Tapi masalahnya tebakan dia itu bener. Ah, gue lupa. Si Itachi walaupun rada idiot kelakuannya, tapi kan otaknya jenius, peka banget pikirannya. Kampret banget! Gue ketauan lagi galau sama Itachi. Sial. Malu abis. Gue ngerasa ketangkep basah abis melakukan hal terlarang. Semburat merah tipis terpampang malu-malu di muka gue._

_Sempet ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya gue kembali dengan wajah ganteng bin keren gue. Gue dehem dikit, buat netralisir perasaan deg-degan gue._

"_Ngapain lo ada disini?" Gue mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Mau minjem laptop lo tadinya. Tapi kayaknya gak jadi. Soalnya gue dapet sesuatu hal yang lebih bagus sekarang." Itachi senyum-senyum gaje didepan gue. Anjir! Pasti dia punya rencana licik buat manfaatin kelemahan gue ini. Argh, sial. Lagian, kok bisa-bisanya gue ketauan galau sama dia. Padahal pintu tadi udah gue kunci deh perasaan._

_Ah tunggu. Kunci? Pintu? Ah iya! Gue emang tadi ngunci pintu kamar gue. Tapi kok si Itachi bisa masuk kekamar gue sih?_

"_Kan gue punya duplikat kunci kamar lo." Itachi berkata seolah-olah dia tau apa yang ada dipikiran gue sekarang._

_Ah iya, kampret! Gue lupa kalo si Itachi emang punya duplikatnya. Sial, nasib sial kayaknya lagi sayang banget sama gue. Ck._

"_Sas, lo gamau kan kejadian ini tersebar?" Itachi nunjukkin seringai licik di muka idiot-tapi-lumayan-ganteng-nya itu._

_Anjir! Ceritanya gue lagi di ancem nih sama si Itachi? Dia kira gue takut apa?_

"_Biasa aja." Gue jawab dengan gaya cool bin ganteng-nya gue._

"_Yakin? Gak apa-apa nih kalo sampe ketahuan para fans lo? Pasti image lo dimata mereka bakal ancur abis." Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di muka Itachi._

_Sial. Gue mati kutu. Gue udah mentok, gatau mesti jawab apa. Masalahnya ini menyangkut harga diri gue sebagai orang ganteng. Gak mungkin gue bertindak gegabah sekarang._

"_Mau lo apa emang?" Gue menghela nafas panjang. Gue nyerah._

"_Anak pinter." Itachi ngelus-ngelus kepala gue._

"_Ck, buruan deh. Kalo gak mau, yaudah sana keluar dari kamar gue." Gue menepis tangan si Itachi yang lagi ngelus-ngelus kepala gue._

"_Oke, oke. Gini Sas, hari minggu lo gak kemana-mana kan?"_

"_Gak."_

"_Lo gak mau kan kejadian tadi kesebar?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Berarti lo harus pergi ke toko buku di deket stasiun ya."_

"_Ngapain?"_

"_Tolong beliin gue buku. Gue butuh banget tuh buku, buat referensi tugas kuliah gue." _

"_Kenapa gak lo beli sendiri?"_

"_Besok gue sibuk banget. Lo mau, kan?" Itachi masang wajah puppy eyes nya._

"_Udah deh, gak usah pake sok masang wajah watados lo. Mau gak mau, gue tetep harus beli buku yang lo mau kan?" Gue masang wajah bosen. __**Lagu lama**__._

"_Ih Sasu-chan baik deh. Makasih ya adikku sayang, udah mau repot-repot beliin kakak buku." Itachi hendak memeluk gue dengan wajah sok imutnya itu._

"_Najis lo, Chi. Gak usah peluk-peluk gue. Lo gak inget apa? Lo tuh ngancem gue. NGANCEM GUE." Gue kesel banget sama sikapnya si Itachi. Seolah-olah dia gak bersalah sama sekali. Kampret!_

"_Udah deh, kalo gak ada urusan lagi, mending lo keluar dari sini." Gue udah mulai emosi dengan kehadirannya si Itachi._

"_Oke, oke. Gue keluar. Cih, galak banget sih lo. Hati-hati, ntar jadi bujang lapuk lo." Itachi mulai berjalan kearah pintu._

"_Sok tau banget lo. Orang ganteng kayak gue mah gak bakal jadi bujang lapuk. Sorry ya." Gue berdiri dengan tampang sok-nya gue. "Yang ada lo tuh, udah kuliah masih aja idiot kelakuannya. Pantesan aja jomblo terus."_

"_Kampret lo. Kayak lo gak jomblo aja." Itachi langsung nutup pintu kamar gue sedikit keras._

_Anjir! Jleb banget omongannya si Itachi, ngatain gue jomblo. Tuh kan, jadi ngingetin gue sama Sakura lagi. Ah tapi, gara-gara gue juga galauin si Sakura, makanya gue jadi sial gini. Gara-gara lo Sakuraaaa! Kampert banget lo Itachuuyyyy!_

**#Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, lo udah tau kan siapa orang yang tau tentang rahasia gue yang suka galau? Iya, si Itachi orangnya. Kampret! Suatu kesalahan besar dalam hidup gue sampe si Itachi bisa tau rahasia gue.

Walaupun dia kelakuannya idiot, tapi dia lumayan licik juga. Gak percaya? Mata lo kemana emang? Itu yang tadi gue certain kan udah ketauan jelas banget. Si Itachi itu ngancem gue, _men_. NGANCEM GUE! Kakak macam apa dia itu? Argh, kesel gue. Itachi sialan. Kampret!

Cukup. Gue gak mau mikirin Sakura lagi. Gue gak mau kejadian Itachi ngancem gue terulang lagi. Cukup sekali dan gak akan pernah lagi. Mau ditaro dimana harga diri gue? ck.

Tapi walau gue udah berusaha sekeras apapun buat ngelupain Sakura, tetep aja gue gak bisa. Sampai suatu saat, akhirnya takdir berkata lain _men_. Akhirnya garis nasib menunjukkan kebaikkan hatinya pada orang ganteng kayak gue. Kalo nginget-nginget kejadian 3 hari lalu, sukses banget bikin gue senyum-senyum gaje aneh. Ck.

Jadi, waktu itu hari minggu, dan sekolah gue libur. HORE!

Eh? Apa? Kalo hari minggu emang libur? Sorry, deh. Lagi gak konsen gue, gara-gara mikir _'Kok gue bisa ganteng kayak gini sih?'._

**Oke sip, gak ada yang nimpuk. Aman.**

Lanjut. Waktu itu, sumpah gue lagi _badmood_ abis. Lo tau kenapa gue _badmood_? Enggak? Yaudah deh gue kasih tau.

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

_Jadi tuh, pertamanya gue lagi nyantai-nyantai ala dipantai gitu diatas kasur gue. Alias lagi tidur-tiduran gaje gitu dikasur. Guling sana-guling sini. Sumpah, berasa orang gila gak ada kerjaan. Ck._

_Eh tunggu. Tadi gue bilang apa? Gila? Oke ralat. Maksud gue, sumpah, berasa orang ganteng yang gak ada kerjaan. Haha._

_Eh ternyata, si Dewi Fortuna lagi minggat dari nasib gue. Nyesel gue, udah bikin dia minggat. Abis, gue kemaren kurang perhatian gitu ama dia. Mungkin ngambek? Who knows?_

_**Oke, ini sangat lebay, gue akuin. Ck.**_

_Tapi beneran dah, suer. Dewi Fortuna tuh seakan-akan ngilang gitu aja saat itu. Bayangin aja, gue yang tadinya lagi bahagia-tapi-kurang-kerjaan-yang-kerjanya-cuma-gul ing sana-guling sini, eh tiba-tiba harus diganggu sama kakak gue yang idiot itu._

_**BRAK!**_

_Anjrit! Gue kaget banget. Lo bayangin, tiba-tiba Itachi masuk kekamar gue secara brutal —pintu kamar gue dijeblak secara HALUS sama si Itachi._

_Kampret banget tuh anak. Pintu kamar gue tuh, pintu elit kali. Soalnya ya, pintu itu pintu punya kamar gue. Intinya, itu pintu kamar orang paling ganteng sedunia. Jadi gak boleh ada yang bikin lecet sedikitpun._

_Eh, kayaknya kok, gue tambah lebay ya dari hari ke hari? Ah tapi, bodo amat. Yang penting gue ganteng. Uhuy!_

_Lanjut ke cerita._

"_Kampret lo, Chi! Pintu gue nanti ancur, bego." Gue masang tampang galak-tapi-ganteng gue ke Itachi yang udah berani-beraninya dia ganggu acara santai gue di hari minggu. __**Bah, santai apa coba? Padahal gak ada kerjaan gitu. Ck.**_

"_Yaelah Sas, jangan marah-marah mulu kenapa."_

"_Lagian lo apa-apaan sih. Ganggu kesenangan orang aja." Gue masang muka jutek._

"_Please deh. Lo kira gue buta? Lo tuh cuma tidur-tiduran doang kali."_

"_Terus, masalah buat lo?" Gue makin sewot. Pengen gue usir secepatnya si Itachi dari kamar gue._

"_Udah ah, gue gak mau ribut sama lo." Itachi melangkah masuk mendekati gue yang lagi tiduran tengkurap di kasur._

"_Mau ngapain lo?" Gue langsung duduk ditepi kasur gue._

"_Cuma mau ngingetin aja." Itachi jawab kalem. __**Tumben?**_

"_Apaan?" Gue naikin sebelah alis gue pertanda gue menuntut penjelasan lebih. Sebenernya gue penasaran ama raut muka gue sekarang kayak gimana. Apakah masih tetap ganteng, atau malah makin ganteng? Hanya Tuhan yang tau gue ganteng banget, apa ganteng aja._

_**Oke, jangan timpuk gue, please.**_

"_Lo gak lupa kan, janji lo yang mau ke toko buku buat beliin buku yang gue mau?"_

_Anjir! Gue lupa. Sial banget, gak jadi gue santai-santai di hari minggu kesukaan gue. Si Itachi daya ingetnya lumayan juga nih._

"_Hn." Gue jawab seolah-olah gue inget, padahal gue bener-bener lupa._

"_Yaudah, gih sana pergi sekarang. Gue mau buru-buru ngerjain tugas." Itachi seolah-olah mukanya nyuruh gue cepetan ganti baju dan segera pergi beli tuh buku._

_Sial. songong banget dia nyuruh-nyuruh gue se-enak udelnya. Eh tapi, udelnya si Itachi gak enak sama sekali. Cuih!_

"_Gak perlu disuruh, gue juga mau jalan kok. Mending lo keluar sekarang." _

"_Thanks Sasu-chan. Nih, judul bukunya." Itachi ngasih gue selembar kertas dan langsung keluar kamar gue. Gue mau muntah denger dia manggil nama gue seenaknya. Lalu gue turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian. Gue ganti baju seadanya. Yaelah, gue mah pake baju apa aja juga tetep keliatan ganteng. Emang udah lahir ganteng sih._

_Akhirnya dengan berat hati gue berjalan keluar rumah di hari minggu special gue. Sialan si Itachi. Bener-bener ngeselin dia. Awas, ntar gue bales perbuatannya dia._

_Gak lama gue nyampe di tempat tujuan gue. Yap, toko buku. Karena gue males nyari letak buku yang Itachi mau ada dimana, gue langsung nanya aja sama pegawai perempuan toko tersebut._

_Dan lo tau apa reaksi tuh pegawai waktu gue nanya ke dia? Anjir, lucu banget. Ngakak gue. Haha. Kalo menurut prediksi gue sih, pasti dia baru pertama kali ditanya sama orang ganteng. Lo liat aja, pas gue nanya, dia tuh terus-terusan natap muka ganteng gue ini. Yaelah, segitu gantengnya gue ya, sampe dia gak kedip-kedip? Akhirnya dia ngasih tau gue dengan suara yang terbata-bata._

"_I-itu kakak, di le-lema-ri po-pojok s-san-sana." Tuh pegawai ngasih tau sambil nunjuk tempatnya pake jarinya dia. Gue manggut-manggut._

"_Thanks." Gue tersenyum tipis. Maksudnya pengen ngerjain tuh pegawai sekalian. Dan ternyata reaksinya sesuai dengan yang gue pikirin. Dia langsung pingsan seketika dengan darah tak henti keluar dari hidungnya._

_Haha, tontonan gratis yang menarik di hari minggu gue yang kacau. Ckck._

_Gue langsung jalan kearah yang tadi diunjukkin sama pegawai toko. Pas nyampe disana, gue sempet lirik kanan-lirik kiri nyariin buku yang judulnya sesuai sama yang dikasih tau Itachi._

_Ah! Akhirnya gue nemu juga tuh buku. Rasanya pengen gue langsung ambil, terus bawa ke kasir dan langsung bayar, dan akhirnya gue bisa pulang kerumah dengan cepat dan langsung menghabiskan waktu hari minggu gue dengan santai-santai ria. Ah, indahnya rencana gue._

_Langsung aja, tangan gue bergerak ke tuh buku, pengen gue ambil dan langsung bayar di kasir. Pas tangan gue udah megang tuh buku, ternyata ada tangan lain juga yang megang tuh buku._

_Gue langsung mendelik, tangan siapa sih? Hello? Gue duluan kali yang megang nih buku. Singkirin tangan lo, hai orang tak gue kenal._

"_Sorry, gue duluan yang megang." Gue ngomong tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah si empunya tangan._

_Akhirnya tangan orang tak gue kenal itu lepas dari buku yang gue pegang juga. "Uh, sorry. Gue gatau."_

_Anjir! Kayaknya gue merasa familiar deh sama suaranya. Tapi suara siapa ya? Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, gue langsung nengok ke orang disebelah gue itu._

_Anjrit! Kayaknya dewi fortuna dateng menghampiri gue lagi deh. Uh, gue sayang sama lo, dewi fortuna. Cup-cup-muah!_

_Dan lo tau apa yang gue liat sekarang? Tau gak lo? Enggak tau? Kasian. Gue kasih tau deh._

_Dan ternyata itu… cewek yang gue cari-cari selama ini. Tau gak sih lo, orang yang disamping gue itu ternyata Sakura! Iya men, SAKURA! Cihuy, asli gue seneng tudemaks abis! Anjir, berasa pengen lari keliling toko buku sambil ketawa gaje dan teriak 'Gue ketemu Sakura. Gue ketemu SAKURAAAAA.' berulang-ulang. Tapi gajadi, bisa-bisa nenek moyang gue bangkit dari kubur sambil jalan ngesot-ngesot nyamperin gue dan bilang, 'Kamu bukan Uchiha. KAMU BUKAN UCHIHA!'. Anjir, bisa-bisa mati merinding gue kalo hal itu terjadi._

_Gue asli, baru kali itu gue gugup sampe gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Gue tetep liatin si Sakura. Sampe gak kedip-kedip. Anjrit! Mata gue udah mulai perih nih. INSTO MANA INSTO!._

_Glup._

"_Lo… Sakura?" Gue akhirnya ngomong juga setelah nelen ludah yang berasa nelen kulit durian. Anjir susah banget men!_

"_Hm?" Dia akhirnya dengak buat liat wajah gue. GILE MEN, wajahnya makin cantik aja! Serasi sama gue yang ganteng. Khu-khu. Tapi sialnya dia…_

"_Siapa ya?"_

_**GUBRAK!**_

_Kampret! Dia kagak inget gue. Hellow~ Gue udah seneng-seneng gaje gitu ya, bisa ketemu sama lo lagi, Sakura. Dan apa balesan yang gue dapet? Lo gak inget gue. LO GAK INGET GUE SIAPA! Anjrit!_

"_Lo, gak inget gue?"_

"_Ehm, kayaknya gue pernah ketemu sama lo deh. Gue inget rambut aneh kayak pantat ayam itu, tapi gue lupa siapa." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk rambut ala emo style keren gue. Kampret! Dua kali. Dua kali dia ngatain rambut gue aneh. Bah! Pengen gue panggang aja nih cewek satu. Tapi gajadi, baru juga ketemu._

"_Gue Sasuke. Lo inget?"_

"_Emm…"_

"_Yang dulu pernah minjemin lo saputangan pas lo nangis kayak orang freak gitu didepan rumah orang."_

"_HAH? Serius? Jangan-jangan lo… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melotot gak percaya gitu._

"_Gotcha!" Gue tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya lo inget gue, Sakura…_

"_Uhhh, sorry ya gue tadi lupa."_

"_Hn."_

"_Haha, masih aja jaim-nya. Wah, kayaknya lo makin ganteng ya?" Sakura senyum lebar kearah gue. Anjir! Gue deg-degan abis._

"_Dari dulu kali gue ganteng." Gue narsis._

"_Ya, ya, ya. Terserah lo aja deh." Sakura memasang raut muka bosen. Kampret nih cewek, dari dulu gak berubah, bikin gue sakit ati sama sikapnya dia yang reflek itu! Shit._

"_Eh ngomong-ngomong, lo beli tuh buku, emang lo udah kuliah ya?" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk buku yang pengen gue beli buat si Itachi._

"_Hah? Enggak. Gue masih SMA. Ini kakak gue nitip." Gue sambil melirik kearah buku yang gue pegang dari tadi._

"_Oh. Lo masih SMA. SMA dimana?"_

"_SMA Konoha High School."_

"_Oh, yayaya… Gue tau."_

"_Lo SMA dimana? Kayaknya gue gak pernah ketemu lo lagi deh sejak terakhir dulu itu."_

"_Gue? Gue udah kuliah kali. Gue ikut kelas akselerasi. Dulu tuh pas kita ketemu, itu hari terakhir gue di Konoha. Besoknya gue pindah ke Suna. Dan pas kuliah sekarang aja gue balik lagi ke Konoha."_

"_Hn?" Gue cengo abis. Sakura udah kuliah? Anjir! Gue kalah derajat sama cewek yang gue suka! Habislah harga diri gue. _

"_Oh." Shit! Padahal gue malu abis. Gue akhirnya diem. "Lo juga nyari nih buku?" Gue basa-basi._

"_Iya. Buat tugas kuliah gue." Sakura natap sendu ke buku yang gue pegang. Kasian juga sih, pengen rasanya gue kasih ke dia. Tapi pas gue liat ke rak bukunya, eh udah kosong. Berarti, bukunya tinggal ini doang? Alias udah abis gitu, sold out. Terus, kalo gue kasih, berarti gue pulang gak dapet bukunya dong? Terus kalo ditanya Itachi, gue mau jawab apa? Bisa-bisa dia ngamuk terus nyebarin rahasia gue. Kampret! Ogah banget. Bisa-bisa harga diri gue ancur seketika._

_Tapi, kalo gue gak kasih, kasian Sakura. Kayaknya dia butuh juga sama nih buku deh. Tapi gue gak bisa ngasih nih buku ke dia. Gak bisa. Bener-bener gak bisa._

_Hm? Gak gentle? Biarin deh, yang penting gue masih punya muka ganteng buat ketemu sama temen-temen gue, fans-fans gue._

_Tapi… Gue gak bisa biarin Sakura gitu aja. Ah, Shit men! Gue ada di antara dua pilihan yang sulit._

"_Lo nyantai aja, Sasuke-kun. Tugas gue masih seminggu lagi kok dikumpulinnya. Udah itu lo bayar aja cepetan di kasir." Seolah-olah Sakura tau apa yang lagi gue pikirin. Gila. Turunan cenayang kali ya nih cewek? Bisa baca pikiran gue gitu. Ckck._

"_Gitu?" Gue agak gak yakin sedikit._

"_Iya. Suer." Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sakura ngacung didepan muka gue._

"_Yaudah, gue ke kasir dulu. Abis itu kita ke café." Gue mutusin tiba-tiba._

"_Hah? Gak usah. Gue masih ada urusan lagi." Sakura nolak gue halus. Ya ampun, Sakura. Lo gak tau apa kalo gue lagi nyepik doang? Gue kan masih pengen ngobrol-ngobrol lama, alias lepas rindu gitu sama lo. Tapi gak peka banget sih. Sial._

"_Yaudah, gue minta nomor handphone lo." Gue langsung ngeluarin HP gue._

"_Oke. Nomornya, 082037547382." Gue langsung ngetik di handphone gue nomornya Sakura._

"_Oke, nanti gue hubungi lagi." Gue dengan gaya cool bin ganteng, tersenyum kearah Sakura._

"_Huum." Dia agak nunduk gitu. Kayaknya malu liat muka ganteng gue. Iyalah, siapa sih yang gak terpesona sama muka ganteng gue ini? Gak ada. Catet, __**GAK ADA**__._

_Oke, emang lebay, cuekin aja lah._

"_Yaudah, gue pergi dulu ya." Sakura pamit ke gue._

"_Hn. Hati-hati." Gue bales. Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari toko buku. Dan gue pun segera ke kasir buat bayar bukunya si Itachi._

**#Flashback End.**

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, gue sering senyum-senyum gaje. Dirumah, dijalan, dikelas, pokoknya dimanapun. Kalo tiba-tiba gue inget insiden itu lagi, gue senyum lebar lagi. Entah, mungkin orang nganggep gue lebay, gila, _freak, stress_, atau apalah, gue gak peduli. Yang penting gue masih tetep ganteng. Haha.

Dan sejak hari itu gue sering sms-an sama Sakura. Tiap malem juga teleponan. Pokoknya gue lagi kasmaran deh istilahnya.

Dan lo tau, apa yang bikin gue makin bahagia? Pernah pas malem apa gitu, gue lupa. Gue nelepon Sakura. Gue sama dia kalo teleponan itu bisa sampe malem. Banyak yang diobrolin, dari hal wajar sampe yang gak wajar. Kayak gini…

.

.

"_Sakura, kamu punya kucing gak?" Lo liat perbedaan gak dalam kalimat gue itu? Yap, bener banget. Sehari setelah gue sms-an sama Sakura, kita sepakat kalo kita manggil masing-masing dengan sebutan aku-kamu._

_Apa? So sweet? Yaiyalah. Cowok ganteng kayak gue itu so pasti so sweet. Haha._

"_Ehm, ada. Cewek loh, namanya Angel."_

"_Wah, namanya sama kayak yang punya. Mirip Angel."_

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun bisa aja. Dasar gombal." Gue terkekeh denger jawaban Sakura._

"_Aku juga punya, tapi cowok. Namanya Hensom. Gimana kalo kita kawinin? Biar kita bisa jadi besan."_

"_Sasuke-kun ngaco aja deh. Masa ngawinin kucing aja sampe jadi besan?"_

"_Yah, kalo boleh jujur, aku gak mau cuma kucing kita doang yang kawin. Kalo bisa, yang punya juga bisa sampe nikah nantinya. Kamu belum punya pacar kan?" Sakura diem. Sebenernya gue tau kenapa dia diem. Pasti dia lagi malu abis gue gombalin. Khu-khu._

"_Hehe, belum kok. Dan…semoga aja, kita jodoh. Hehe." Anjir! Sekarang giliran gue yang diem. Malu._

"_Tungguin aja. Nanti juga aku lamar." Kita berdua akhinya sama-sama diem. _

_**Masing-masing lagi malu nih ceritanya? Cieee…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Iyalah, ini kan tandanya udah lampu ijo banget buat gue. Bener gak? Akhirnya gak kerasa gue sama Sakura udah deket kurang lebih selama hampir 3 bulan ini. Gue udah sering ngajak dia keluar pergi. Istilah kerennya sih, kencan. Gue juga udah ngenalin Sakura ke keluarga gue, dan gue juga udah dikenalin ke keluarganya Sakura. Padahal, gue belom nembak Sakura.

Oh ya, ada kejadian _freak_ pas gue ngenalin Sakura ke keluarga gue. Biasa lah, lo tau kan keluarga gue itu gimana bentuknya? Oke, sini gue certain.

.

.

_Waktu itu gue ngajak Sakura kerumah gue. Sengaja. Niat sih pengen ngenalin Sakura ke keluarga gue. Tapi ternyata itu sebuah kesalahan fatal. Amat sangat fatal. Rasanya waktu itu gue bener-bener malu abis didepan Sakura._

_Pas gue sama Sakura nyampe, gue nyuruh Sakura nunggu di ruang tamu. Gue langsung aja nyariin bonyok dan kakak idiot gue itu ada dimana. Setelah ketemu, kita semua ngumpul dan duduk diruang tamu._

_Gue duduk disamping Sakura, so pasti. Bokap di Sofa tunggal samping depan gue. Nyokap sama Itachi di Sofa Besar depan gue dan Sakura. Langsung gue kenalin Sakura ke mereka._

"_Pih, Mih, kenalin. Ini Sakura, temen cewek deket aku." Sakura langsung bungkukin badan dan tersenyum._

"_Halo Om, Tante, saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura masih senyum. Asli, dia senyumnya manis banget. Sampe merinding gue liatnya._

"_Wah, kamu manis sekali, nak." Nyokap ngasih respon positif._

"_Adikku pintar memilih perempuan." Itachi ikut-ikutan komen._

"_Iyalah, emang kayak lo. Masih jomblo." Gue liat Sakura, mukanya dia udah merah abis gara-gara omongannya Itachi._

_Tiba-tiba suara bokap menghentikan segala canda tawa gue, Sakura, Nyokap dan Itachi._

"_Sakura ya…." Bokap kayak lagi nimbang-nimbang sesuatu gitu dengan menggumamkan nama Sakura. Sakura langsung diem, Gugup kayaknya._

"_Manis ya, pih Sakura…" Nyokap memberi nilai positif didepan bokap. Tapi bokap diem aja. Bikin gue jadi parno aja deh._

"_Sakura, kamu tau apa persamaan kamu sama Selena Gomez?" Tiba-tiba bokap nanya Sakura. Sakura diem. Keringet dingin. Gue nepuk jidat gue. aduh please deh pap, jangan mulai error-nya._

"_E-enggak tau, Om." Sakura jawab dengan gugup._

"_Aduh pap, udah deh, gak usah mulai. Sakura, cuekin aja papihku ya." Gue tersenyum tipis ke Sakura. Biar sakura gak gugup banget gitu._

"_Iya pap, jangan mulai sekarang ya." Nyokap sama Itachi membantu gue._

"_Sasuke! Kamu diam. Atau enggak, kamu boleh ikutan jawab. Mamih, Itachi, kalian juga harus jawab." Bokap ngebentak pake muka sangar-nya dia._

_Gue, Nyokap, sama Itachi menghela nafas. "Enggak tau pap." Kita jawab kompakan. Udah biasa sama hal kayak gini. Sakura bengong, gak ngerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi depan matanya. Ck._

"_Baiklah, papih kasih tau. Itu karena kamu, Sakura, dan Selena Gomez itu sama-sama cantik. Huahahaha." Bokap ketawa dengan muka sangar kayak-nahan-pup-tiga-hari-nya itu. Anjir! Semua yang ada disitu sweet drop semua. _

_Tapi lo tau gak sih, maksudnya dia begitu? Dia tuh lagi ngelucu, guys! NGELUCU! Oh my! Lo liat kan, seperti apa dia kelakuannya? Seperti yang gue bilang di cerita gue sebelumnya, bokap gue itu walau mukanya sangar, tapi suka banget ngelucu. Yah, walau jayus abis!_

_Sakura cengo. Gue udah malu. Bener-bener malu. Bingung mau naro muka gue dimana. Gak sanggup gue liat Sakura lagi. Pas gue ngelirik dia, muka dia merah banget._

_Kampret! Gue tau. Gue tau dia kenapa. Dia pasti lagi nahan ketawa gara-gara lelucon jayus bokap gue. Oh, hancurlah image ganteng gue didepan Sakura. Kampret! Gue rasanya pengen nangis aja._

_**Bokap, kau sungguh TERLALU!**_

.

.

Tapi kalo diliat-liat hubungan gue sama Sakura udah kayak orang pacaran aja. Haha. Rada tengsin juga sih sama Sakura, abis gue kan belom nembak dia, tapi gue udah _care_ banget. Pasti dia mikir kalo hubungan ini disebut HTS, hubungan tanpa status.

Hm, gue udah bertekad buat memperjelas hubungan gue sama Sakura. Akhirnya, suatu sore dimusim semi, gue ngajak dia buat keluar pergi sama gue. Atau bisa dibilang pergi kencan lah sama gue. Sakura meng-iyakan ajakan gue.

Cihuy, seneng banget lah gue. Akhirnya, gue bisa nembak Sakura juga. Uhuy! Gue udah nyiapin semuanya, segala sesuatunya. Semuanya lengkap tanpa ada kecacatan apapun. Jangan sampe. Jangan sampe ada cacat, pokoknya!

Gue dateng kerumah Sakura. Asli, gue _nervous_ abis. Gak lama setelah gue mencet bel rumahnya, pintu kebuka. Dan lo tau siapa yang muncul? Lo tau hah? Bokapnya. BOKAPNYA, _MEN_! Anjrit! Walau gue udah pernah dikenalin sama orangtuanya Sakura, tetep aja gue _nervous_ abis.

"Sore, Om. Sakura ada?" Gue basa-basi. Maklum, sama CaMer mesti ramah.

"Ya, Sore. Sakura ada didalam. Kalian mau kemana?" Bokap Sakura nanya ke gue. Sial, gue masih deg-degan.

"Kita cuma mau ke taman kok, Om. Jalan-jalan sore aja." Gue senyum.

"Oke. Tunggu disini, saya panggil Sakura dulu." Bokapnya langsung masuk kedalem.

Gak lama, Sakura keluar. Dia pake baju kasual sehari-hari. Abis, kita cuma mau ke taman doang sih. Tapi tetep, dia cantiknya luar biasa. Dan gak lupa, gue gantengnya sangat luar biasa. HAHAHAHAHA UPPSS!

"Yuk, jalan." Sakura nutup pintu rumahnya. Dia langsung gandeng tangan gue.

"Hn." Gue tersenyum tipis.

Kita jalan berdua. Selama diperjalanan, gue sama Sakura pasti selalu diliatin sama orang-orang yang papasan sama kita. Mungkin, karena kita itu pasangan yang serasi? Gue ganteng dan Sakura cantik. Hem hem…

"Kok, orang-orang ngeliatin kita ya?" Gue basa-basi dikit ke Sakura.

"Aku gatau tuh." Sakura jawab dengan muka polosnya dia. Ukh, pengen gue cubit pipi tembemnya dia. Gemes gue.

"Mungkin, karena kita pasangan serasi kali ya?"

"Hm? _Maybe_…?" Lampu ijo lagi buat gue.

Setelah jalan kira-kira 15 menit, kita sampe di taman kota. Suasananya gak terlalu ramai, cuma beberapa orang yang lagi jalan santai sama keluarganya. Gue jadi inget, dulu gue juga sering jalan sore begitu bareng Nyokap, Bokap, sama Itachi. Hm, jadi kangen…

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu mau ngapain, ngajak aku kesini?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan gue.

"Sebenernya, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu." Gue langsung ngajak Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang agak menjorok kedalam. Jadi gak terlalu ramai, malah bisa dibilang sepi.

"Mau ngomong apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura lagi setelah kita duduk.

"Sakura, kamu tau kan kita udah lama deket?" Gue mulai acara penembakkan gue. Uhuy!

"Emm, mungkin udah jalan 4 bulanan kita deket."

"Kita juga udah ngenalin ke orangtua kita masing-masing kan?"

"Ya―" Jeda sejenak. "―Pfftt.. Aku jadi inget pas aku pertama ketemu keluarga kamu. Lucu. Hihi." Sakura mulai ketawa kecil.

Anjrit! Masih inget aja kejadian absurd itu. Bokap emang tega banget!

"Udah, jangan diingetin lagi deh." Gue cemberut.

"Hehe, iya iya… tapi beneran lucu kok." Sakura masih ketawa kecil. Kampret!

"Sakura…" Gue manggil namanya pelan.

"Ups, iya iya aku gak ketawa lagi sekarang." Sakura mulai berhenti ketawa. "Ehm, jadi? Mau ngomong apa lagi?" Sakura nanya gue.

Duh, gimana ngomongnya ya? Sumpah, gue bingung mau ngomong apa. Ck.

"Gini… Aku sebenernya… Ehm! Aku itu sebenernya… uh-oh sebenernya…" Asli, saat ini gue keliatan OoC banget! Kayaknya nenek moyang gue beneran bakal bangkit dari kubur dan nyamperin gue saat ini juga deh! Ck.

"Sebenernya apa?" Sakura mulai gak sabar nunggu lanjutan omongan gue.

"Uhm, sebenernya… SEBENERNYA AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU SAKURA! JADI PACAR AKU, YA!" Gak sadar gue teriak. Anjir! Gue ngeliat arwah nenek moyang gue, sambil bawa-bawa celurit sama golok udah dalam radius 100 meter! Anjrit! Kayaknya gue mau disuruh bersihin halaman di akhirat deh.

Sakura kaget, matanya terbelalak gak percaya. Akhirnya gue nembak dia juga. Kayaknya sih itu yang dipikiin sama dia. Haha, gak tau juga lah gue. Kan gue bukan cenayang, _men_.

Sakura megang dahi gue sama punggung tangannya dia. Anjir! Halus banget kulitnya… _Shit!_

"Hmm… Gak panas kok." Sakura menggumam.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Gue natap matanya dia dalem banget. Ya emang gue serius, gak lagi becanda.

Sakura nunduk. Lama banget. Gue lama-lama bosen nunggu dia dengak. Haduh~

"Sakura?" Gue manggil namanya, abis dia gak dengak-dengak juga. Ck. Gak lama, gue liat ada setitik air jatuh ke paha Sakura. Gue bingung. _Sakura… nangis?_

"Saku―" Omongan gue terpotong.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan?" Sakura masih nunduk. Dan dia masih nangis.

Gue gelagepan. Sakura kenapa sih? Kenapa dia nanya-nanya gitu?

"Ini serius, Sakura. Aku Serius." Gue menangkupkan wajahnya dia, terus gue dengakin biar gue bisa liat mukanya dia.

Anjir! Berasa kejadian dulu berulang lagi deh. Dia nangis, dan mukanya penuh sama air mata dan― ingus. Glek. Gak enak gue ngomongnya, orang lagi suasana begini, masa gue masih sempet-sempetnya bercanda? Gak mungkinlah.

Akhirnya gue ngapus airmata di pipinya dia. "Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" Gue nanya sekali lagi. Tangan gue masih megangin mukanya dia supaya dia gak nunduk lagi.

Gue liat, mukanya dia merah banget. Entah karena efek nangis tadi, atau efek lainnya. Gue masih diem sambil ngeliatin Sakura. Gue deg-degan nunggu jawaban Sakura. Kalo sampe gue ditolak, mending gue bunuh diri sekarang juga dengan gelayutan di lampu taman.

Eh? Gak bakal mati ya? Lupa.

Hening beberapa saat. Gue masih dalam posisi duduk menghadap Sakura dan masih menangkupkan wajahnya dia. Udah sekitar 10 menitan dalam posisi gitu. Sumpah ya, sebenernya tangan gue udah pegel banget, tapi ya tetep gue tahan-tahanin lah. Secara gue kan orang ganteng.

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada sedikit pergerakan yang gue rasain di tangan gue yang lagi megang wajahnya Sakura. Sakura ngangguk, men. Dia ngangguk. Haduh, gue udah seneng banget. Tapi masih ragu juga, soalnya dia belom ngomong apa-apa.

"Sakura?" Gue minta penjelasan lebih.

"I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_… hiks, A-aku mau ja-jadi pacar, hiks… Kamu…" Sakura akhirnya jawab pernyataan gue. Akhirnya, dia mau jadi pacar gue. Akhirnya, gue sama Sakura jadian.

"CIHUY!" Gue gak sadar teriak sambil lompat gitu. _Shit!_ Sekarang gue liat nenek moyang gue udah 20 meter didepan gue. Serius! Gue mulai berenti dari ke-OoC-an gue.

Gue duduk kalem lagi. Untung tempatnya sepi, jadi gak ada yang ngeliat. Tapi gue lupa―

"Sasuke-_kun _ngapain sih?" ―kalo masih ada Sakura disitu.

Anjir! Gue malu abis. Muka gue merah, malu. Gue gak jawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura ketawa kecil liat kelakuan gue.

Akhirnya gue genggam tangan Sakura. "Makasih, Sakura. Makasih." Gue tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bales tersenyum lembut kearah gue.

Gue mendekat kearah Sakura, dan Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya gue ciuman sama Sakura. Asli, bibirnya rasanya manis banget. Pengen ngulang ciuman terus sama dia.

Eh? Gue mesum? Baru nyadar ya? Haha.

Setelah selesai berciuman, gue kecup dahinya lembut.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Sasuke_-kun."_

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nah, lo udah baca cerita lanjutan hubungan gue sama Sakura kan? Yap, _Happy Ending mamen_… Cihuy! Seneng banget gue. Akhirnya penantian gue selama ini, gak sia-sia. Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan balasan yang setimpal buat gue. Makasih, Tuhan. Gue janji bakal terus menyembah-Mu.

Akhirnya, gue tetep ngelanjutin sekolah gue yang MASIH kelas 2 SMA. Sedangkan Sakura, tetep lanjutin KULIAHnya dia. Yang baru gue tau sekarang, ternyata dia satu Universitas sama si Itachi._ Oh my!_ Dunia begitu sempit. Ckck.

Untung aja, Sakura gak kepincut sama wajahnya si Itachi. Yah, walau masih kalah ganteng sama gue, tetep aja dia lumayan ganteng. Catet. **Lumayan.**

Hubungan gue sama Sakura sekarang?

Oh jangan ditanya. Sekarang gue lagi mesra-mesranya sama Sakura. Kalo diibaratkan, bagai perangko sama amplop, atau bahkan garpu sama sendok. Khu-khu. Gue nempel terus sama Sakura. Ya gimana ya, gue gak mau jauh-jauh dari dia. Cukup 10 tahun gue jauh sama dia. Gak lagi. Dan gak akan pernah lagi terjadi.

Dan lo tau, ketika salah satu _fansgirl_ gue pernah nangkep basah ketika gue lagi kencan berduaan sama Sakura ke taman bermain? Asli, itu tuh bener-bener bikin geger satu sekolah. Gue kaget. Segitu besarnya kah pengaruh gue di dunia ini? Yah, maklum ajalah. Orang ganteng mah pasti begitu.

Haha, pokoknya sekarang gue lagi bahagia. Bahagia sebahagia-bahagianya orang yang paling berbahagia. Apa? Omongan gue ribet? Otak lo kali yang masih Pentium satu. Ck.

Oke deh, cukup sekian cerita dari lanjutan cerita gue yang sebelumnya. _Sorry_ kalo panjang. Tapi gue yakin, lo pasti gak bosen kan, bacanya? Cakep.

_**Kata terakhir, ini cerita gue―lagi, mana cerita lo, heh!**_

Salam orang ganteng,

Uchiha Sasuke (Ganteng).

.

.

.

**Bener-bener Fin.**

**Author's Note.**

**Hai minna~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic ketiga. Yaitu, dalam sebuah fic sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya, 'Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo?' hehe. **

**Jujur, sebenernya itu fic udah tamat loh. Yah, emang gantung sih endingnya ==" Tapi ya emang dari awal ceritanya cuma gitu doang. Cerita tentang kegajean seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang di **_**parody**_**kan. *Maafkan aku ayang Sasu~ Cup-cup muah!***

**Eh, ternyata lumayan banyak yang meminta sekuel-nya. Akhirnya dengan memaksa otak untuk memikirkan lanjutan fic ICG,MCL?, maka terciptalah fic sekuel gaje-bin-abal-bin-absurd-bin-alay ini. Mohon maaf jika tak berkenan di hati para readers sama m(_ _)m**

**Saya akui, di fic ini unsur humor nya sedikit sekali―bahkan gak kerasa ya?. Abis pada minta hubungan SasuSaku diperjelas lagi, jadi di fic ini saya banyakin unsur SasuSaku-nya. Hehe ^^ Akhirnya mereka Happy ending yak. Hoho~**

**Makasih untuk yang Favorite, Follow dan REVIEW! UWOOOO~ Untuk review di fic sebelumnya, kubalas disini saja ya. Terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Saya sangat senang sekali loh :D untuk yang log-in, kubalas lewat PM ya :***

**Tohko Ohmiya **: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan! *takut ditodong peniti*. Hehe, terimakasih sudah mereview fic gaje saya :D. Ya, pas saya lagi mikirin ide fic ICG,MCL?, yang terlintas hanya Sasuke-_kun_ saja. Entah kenapa. Mungkin sudah suratan takdir? Haha. #ngaco. Tenang, di fic sekuel ini malah Sasuke udah jadian sama Sakura *smirk*.

**Sasusaku lovers** : Hehe thanks banget ya udah review :D. Tapi maaf banget, saya gak publish dengan chapter 2. Soalnya dari awal saya sudah menentukan fic ICG,MCL? adalah Oneshoot! Jadi gak mungkin saya update chapter 2. Maka dari itu saya publish dengan fic baru sekuelnya :D

**Mako-chan** : Hehe makasih sudah review \:D/. Emang, Sasuke narsis banget! Kok bisa, ya? *kan lo yang bikin alurnya begitu, author aneh!* Jiahaha, GanTeng alias Gajah Tenggelam? Baru tau ada istilah itu ==" haha.

**Aoi Uchiha**: Salam kenal juga, Aoi-san :D. Jiahaha, berarti saya ucapkan selamat. Karena akhirnya bisa selesai bacanya :p hoho. Makasih sudah review :3. Haha malah itu saya ngerasa freak pas bikin adegan itu. Bisa-bisanya kepikiran hal tersebut -..- *NGOK!* hehe makasih atas pujiannya, jadi malu :D

**Scara** : Alamak, Mugoladoh? Bahasa apa itu? Saya baru mendengarnya ==" hehe. Daaaaaaaannnnn terimakasih sudah mereview fic ICG,MCL? Punya sayaaaa :D. Wah, buat fic seperti itu dengan masing-masing chara di Naruto? Ampun, saya bisa tepar -_-" tapi pasti diusahakan kok, asal yah kalo ada idenya dong wkwk. Hehe makasih, pasti saya terus semangat kok^^.

**Agezia** : Haha emang, si Sasuke parah banget narsisnya. Kelewatan narsis, walau masih tetep keliatan ganteng. Haha. Di fic sekuel ini, Sasuke udah ketemu Sakura lagi loh :D. Makasih udah review :3

**Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Salam Jaim,

Chii no PinkyCherry

Jakarta, 3 Juni 2013


End file.
